New World
by Lukala
Summary: The earth devoured her in a mysterious earthquake, she wakes up finding herself in a mysterious forest. the city lights and the sound of traffic gone. just where has this hole of darkness taken her to? gaaraXoc
1. Chapter 1

Hoshiko is nineteen years old. She was in her second year in college training to be a nurse. She lived with her mom and two brothers Kohaku and Haku in a little apartment in front of a park. It was 5p.m. almost 6p.m. she could tell by the darkening sky. She was coming home from school, she wore blue tights with a dark green long sleeve v- shirt and a navy sweater that was sleeveless that was long reaching right below her butt. It was early December so it was starting to get chilly, she had pulled up her hood over her dark red hair that was a little bit below her shoulder in layers giving it a spikey look with bangs that reached below her brow line. She was about to enter the park and could tell that it was a lot colder in there due to the trees and grass. It would take her about 10 min. tops to cross the park to get to her house, her mother always told her to go around the park but Hoshiko thought that would just take longer. Her mother was overprotective and didn't like the idea of her oldest and only daughter to be crossing the park when it was about to get dark but Hoshiko paid no attention. She had her ipod on listening to her favorite artist. She was half way there when all of a sudden she stopped. She looked up at the sky and saw a bunch of birds flying.

_It's rather late for there to be birds flying, by this time they are usually already asleep….!_

"What the….?"

Was all she could say as the earth started to shake.

"AN EARTHQUAKE?"

Hoshiko grabbed on to the nearest tree trying not to fall, she looked around and saw everything shake. The only thing on her mind was her mother and brothers being scared.

_Once it stops I'm running to my house, have to make sure they are ok…! What the?_

Suddenly a huge hole appeared on the ground below her and she fell in, she fell into the darkness.

Hoshiko didn't know how long she was out but she slowly regained consciousness. She was lying on the grass. She turned slowly on her back looking at the sky.

_Its already dark! Man I wonder how long I was out…. What was that huge hole? Was it just my imagination?_

She slowly got up and dusted herself.

"Aw man, now I'm in for it. My mom's gotta be flipping out! I better hurry." she said as she put on her earphones and chose what song to play next.

She had chosen her song and started to walk a bit faster so she wouldn't keep her mom waiting, that's when she noticed.

_Wait this can't be right? Did I make a wrong turn somewhere? I don't remember the park being this quiet or dark. And I don't remember all these bushes, how did the trees get so tall and big? Where am I?_

She took of her earphones so she could hear better the sound of traffic but there was only silence. She kept going straight since her house was right in front of the park. She continued walking but now it had been more than 10min.

_Dude this is lame, I can't… aw gee I'm lost in the park I've lived in front of for the past seven years. Gosh I can't believe this, alright don't panic. Damn almost forgot about my cell phone, my mom mustn't be that worried about me she hasn't called me._

She took out her phone only to see that it said "no service".

_That's weird. The earthquake must have been bigger than I thought making the phone lines go down._

She decided not to panic, so she popped her earphones back on and started listening to some MGMT. She continued on walking not noticing that someone was following her, she got a little into the song for she started to swing her hips from side to side.

She was nicely built, she was proud of her abs and had a few moves of karate, boxing and kickboxing. She had also taken swimming classes and gymnastics so she was very flexible and strong. She was petit though but very strong, her tiny waist, nice butt and descent size breast made her friends green with envy. Her tiny waist made her boobs and butt look big even though they weren't that ridiculously big (as zoolander puts it lol). She was fast too for she was also in track and field, and went out with her friends on Thursday nights to clubs so had also some dance moves. And every time she was stressed out she either danced or went for a run but she didn't feel like running so she started to dance. During this whoever was stalking her was getting closer, her music suddenly changed to some good old punk Major Accident and her favorite song Schizophrenic and started to sing a little too as she continued walking.

She was beginning to calm down when all of a sudden she heard a loud rumble. She looked up and saw that clouds had formed. The next thing she knew it started to rain.

_RAIN? Aw man._

She noticed a rather large tree that offered shelter, she ran but she still managed to get wet. She took of her pack and put it against the tree, she didn't let the rain stop her from her distraction so she pumped up the music hoping that it would keep her occupy because she knew it in the pit of her stomach that things were about to get a lot worse and she was right. Suddenly she felt someone tackle her from behind. She fell hard on her back on the wet ground. She looked up and saw that a masked man was on top of her.

_Crap! _

She tried to get up but the man had pinned her down and had raised her arms above her head, she saw the man retrieve a dagger from his back. She didn't take any hesitation her adrenaline kicked in telling her to fight back and she did, she raised her legs as much as she could and was able to wrap them around his neck pulling him backwards slamming him hard against the wet grass. She got up as quickly as she could and started to run, she wanted to scream but for some reason knew that no one will hear. She was about to scream when all of a sudden the same man appeared right in front of her.

_How did he get over here? Unless…. There's more than one!_

She stopped and looked back. The man she had gotten of her was in back of her.

_Shit shit! There are two, man what do they want?_

"What do you want?"

She asked only to be rewarded with silence, but for some reason she could notice that the man in front of her sort of made a weird face, then he called to her but it wasn't English. The other man behind her had gotten both her arms and held them behind her back as the man in front of her got closer, she tried with all her might to get lose but this time the man had made sure not to underestimate her. The man took out a dagger and got awfully close putting it on her face running it to her chest. Hoshiko now knew what they wanted. She acted like she had given up when all of a sudden she kicked as hard as she could the man in front of her. The man behind her made a groan noise as she stomped on his foot and head butted him as hard as she could getting herself a little dizzy in the process. She tried desperately to regain her vision and started to run but was still dizzy when the man she had head butted appeared right next to her and back handed her and was sent crashing to the tree.

She fell to the floor and saw the man approach her. He stood over her giving her a hard kick to her stomach

making her gasp in pain as the air left her lungs. This time he took out his sword that was hidden behind his back, he pointed it to her, it told her that this was the end for her. She was too tired, wet and cold to get up. Her head was still hurting and her vision was blurring.

_No, not now. Don't fail me know, if I pass out then I'm really going to die….._

She kept looking at the man as he prepared to drive the sword through her but instead the man started to back away, the man was scared she could tell from the nervousness in his voice. Suddenly she saw the man starting to yell and scream as he was being surrounded by…

_Sand?… what's going on?_

The man was being lifted up and she heard a sort of incantation and suddenly she heard a loud crunching sound and the man fell to the floor. The second man tried to run away but was swallowed up by the sand. She also just heard another loud crunching sound.

She didn't move, whatever just happened she didn't know what to make of it. She felt grateful though seeing those men cry and scream the way they did could only mean that whoever had done that was ten times worse. She tried to get up but couldn't all her strength had gone from her arms. Her legs weren't as bad but they were still sore and tired and the wetness and cold wasn't helping. She tried again to get up but her hands gave out, her body felt heavy and tired but she knew that if she stayed there she would die. Suddenly two feet appeared before her, they had a sort of black shoes on that revealed his/her toes they sort of reminded her of her black high top vans that she was wearing. Hoshi slowly tried to look up but could only make out his/her silhouette before she finally passed out.

Strangely her earphones were still on her ears and her ipod was still on, the current song was one that she would listen to often whenever she felt alone, Real Life- Send Me An Angel. She felt like she was being carried, she opened her eyes only to find everything upside down. Whoever was carrying her was carrying her bridal style, she tried to lift her head up but again her body just wouldn't cooperate with her. She tried again and tried to lift her head up as much as she could and there he was, a boy that looked about her age with dark red hair and had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. His eyes had dark circles around them which to her made him even more attractive. He looked serious as he carried her. She kept looking at him trying to say something when his eyes suddenly met with hers. She froze and suddenly felt her body giving out again, she tried to keep awake but couldn't her eyes felt heavy and her head fell back as she passed out again.

Hoshiko was still out but from what she heard could make out what was going on, she didn't feel the rain anymore and where ever she was at felt warm and cozy. Suddenly she heard, from what she could make out, the voice of a girl but again she wasn't talking in English, she sounded agitated. Hoshiko guessed that the girl was talking to her 'savior' but she didn't hear any reply from him. She then felt the boy carrying her start walking again but it felt like he was upstairs, she heard a door open and then she was placed in what felt like a bed. It was rather comfortable if you ask her. The girl began to talk again and this time the boy responded in a rather ordering tone, whatever he told her she left in a hurry. She could still feel the boy standing over her as if he was watching over her. She started to feel uncomfortable and decided to get herself up to thank him but again her body didn't agree with what she wanted, her body just got heavier and more tired.

_What's going on? What's happening to me?_

Suddenly she heard the door open and heard the girl talking to the boy, then she heard a sort of 'shoo go away' tone and the door closed. Her body was cold and she heard the girl hesitate, maybe she had found something wrong in her. She felt the girl start removing her clothes.

_So that's what she did, well thank you? Too bad I can't wake up, damn hopefully my body recovers._

Hoshiko felt a little embarrassed, the girl even removed her bra and her…

_Underwear?_

But she felt the girl put some sort of dress on her, it sure felt nice having dry clothes on. The girl turned her attention to her hair and started to dry it off as well. Hoshiko felt her finish up and heard the door open and from what she heard called the boy in, she had heard the word she had said first.

_Gaara? Is that his name? Pretty weird name but from what I remember it suits him well._

Again she felt the boy hover over her, the girl spoke again. Hoshiko felt herself being lifted up again, she heard the sound of blankets being moved aside and then she was laid back down this time she felt the blankets put over her. The girl's voice was soothing now. The boy didn't say much but Hoshiko could still feel him over her. Then she heard their footsteps leave the room, she felt a little alone now but was thankful that the people were being nice to her. The only thing she was worried about was her mom.

_Damn I must let my mom know I'm ok, damn my phone it was on my pack! It must be by the tree where I left it, crap! I must really get up now… come on eyes open! _

Nothing.

_Aahhhh this sucks. I have to go get my pack! _

Then she heard the door open, she knew who it was. Again he stood over her as if checking on her, for some reason it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She heard the girl calling him and he soon left, Hoshiko decided that instead of forcing herself to wake up she would wait it out and tried to go to sleep.

Hoshiko had drifted off but was sort of 'awake' by her cold body. Her body had not warmed up at all. Her body started to shiver uncontrollably and then nothing, Hoshiko got scared her body had stopped shivering. She felt her mind go into darkness.

_Oh no, could it be? Hypothermia? Damn I need to do something quick… or else… I…. could….die._

Her mind went dark. Outside Gaara had gone to his room where Hoshiko currently was, he just had diner. Temari, his older sister was the one that changed Hoshiko. She had told him that the girl (Hoshiko) would be ok but things turned out differently when he arrived at his room. The room was unusually cold and for some reason the girl looked rather still and quiet. He went over to check her out and noticed that her breathing had slowed. She was ice cold, her lips had turned blue and she was pale. He tried to wake her up but there was no use, he began to rub her feet and arms and started to yell for Temari.

"Gaara? What is it?"

"The girl! She's ice cold!"

"What? Oh no, she must be hypothermic! We must warm her up!"

"What do you think I'm doing!"

"Gaara… there is something else you can do to get heat faster…"

"What?"

"Body heat…"

"… if it means saving her then I'll do it."

"Make sure you give her as much body heat as you can…"

"Ok"

"By having as much of your skin touch hers, it would be a lot faster."

"You want me to strip her?"

"No, you do. She only has a very thin dress on, your fully clothed that won't help much. I'll leave you alone. Let me know if it works. I will prepare some hot water to help you out." and with that she left

Gaara looked at the girl who looked like she was about to give up, he didn't want her to die. Her struggle with those two put her through enough. He wouldn't have bothered if he didn't have so much admiration for the girl not giving up but she needs help. He took off his shirt revealing his well-toned muscles. He removed his pants he was wearing boxers of course. He slipped under the blankets and got closer to her as much as he could, he was never close to people so it was weird but knowing that her life depended on him he tried to get much closer. Temari knocked and entered carrying a bowl with at least 5 pouches that contained hot water and placed them under the blankets.

"You have to get much closer to her than that Gaara."

"I'm trying ok, it's not easy."

"Well I'll leave now. Let me know when the water gets cold."

"Alright."

Temari left and he turned back to the girl who was still ice cold, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He winced at the cold touch of her skin, he snuggled her close to his chest. He stayed like that for about 5min. But noticed that her feet were left alone and placed his legs close to hers but he noticed that only one of her legs was getting the warmth so he placed himself over her placing his legs on either side of her, she was still snuggled closely to his chest. Her face still felt cold so he placed his face on hers, her cold face felt nice against his hot skin. Doing all the work was getting him hot and her cold skin was just what he needed to cool down. One hour had passed and she was still cold but not as before, her lips were now a pale color and her cheeks were almost getting a rosy color. Temari had changed the hot bags and had retreated to her room to sleep for the night. Gaara was still working hard to get to warm up faster, he felt weird doing it but he would rub his whole body on her which also made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

Hoshiko started to feel sharp sensation on her body like when during winter her feet would get cold and she would take a shower and she placed her cold feet under the hot running water, she felt that weird sensation but throughout her body.

_What's going on? I'm starting to feel warm…? I wonder whose trying to warm me up? Is it my mom? No wait I was in a room with two people… that's right the boy who saved me and a girl. _

Two hours had passed and Gaara was getting worried, she still hadn't regained consciousness. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate on giving her as much energy as he could.

Suddenly Hoshiko slowly opened her eyes.

_What's going on? What is he doing? Is he… no I still feel the dress on me, and his not between my legs I'm between… his?….. Oh he's trying to give me body heat…._

Hoshiko looked at him. His eyes were closed as in deep thought. He looked so tranquil. She moved her hand and placed it on his face gently caressing him.

Gaara quickly opened his eyes and found two beautiful golden eyes looking at him, the girl had finally awakened and she showed him her return by giving him a gentle smile. He just kept looking at her and slowly started to move to the side, she was now awake there was no need for him to be on top of her.

Hoshiko never left his gaze even when he moved to her side. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him trying to keep her warm. She snuggle closer to him which pleased him, that meant that she was responding. Gaara decided to ask her her name.

"What's your name?"

Hoshiko just stared at him not answering him, she didn't understand him. She tried to tell him that she didn't understand him but he was the same. Hoshiko thought of what she could do when all of a sudden an episode from teen titans when they go to Tokyo and they can't understand Japanese and Starfire kisses a young man making her able to understand them better came to her mind. Hoshiko got red as she thought about this.

_I can't just do something that I saw on tv, besides I don't even know the guy. But it is better than just staring at him like an idiot._

Hoshiko slowly got up leaning towards him. He got on his back making Hoshiko almost getting on top of him.

_It's as if he wants me to do it, well then I guess I'll go for it._

She leaned closer to him and kissed him, Gaara parted his lips which made Hoshiko sort of giggle and so opened hers too and Gaara quickly pushed his tongue inside hers. Hoshiko was taken by surprise but quickly regained her senses and kept kissing him. The kissing got a little intense when he started to get up making Hoshiko go on her back and letting him get on top of her… sort of. The kiss got a little deeper too, Hoshiko thought she was going to run out of hair when Gaara unlocked lips with her and stared at her with passion in his eyes.

"You're a good kisser." said Gaara knowing that she would not respond

"You too." said Hoshiko surprising Gaara

"You understand me?"

"Strangely yes, yes I do."

"How?"

"Must have been when I kissed you, my name is Hoshiko by the way and you?"

"My name is Gaara."

"Well Gaara thank you so much for saving me. I'm very grateful."

"You're welcome… you know… you're my first."

"First?"

"Girl I kiss." said Gaara blushingly

"I see." Hoshiko giggled

"Well let me repay my knight in shining armor for his bravery for rescuing a maiden."

"More like Goddess, you're so… beautiful. I know we just met but I feel like I've known you for a while."

"Me too." Hoshiko said smiling

Gaara leaned in and kissed her again which Hoshiko didn't mind, she wanted to repay him and also he was very handsome.

They continued making out which Hoshiko noticed he was getting rather good at, she felt so safe with him it almost made her forget about her pack.

"Wait…"

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Gaara asked worried

"No it's just that I forgot my backpack back in the woods." she said as she got up

"Oh that, don't worry I went back for it while my sister changed you."

"She is your sister?… thank you." she said laying back down next to him

"Yeah, she's my older sister. I have an older brother too. Their names are Temari and Kankuro."

"That's nice, what about your parents?"

Gaara got quiet. Hoshiko knew what it meant and tried to change the subject.

"Listen I shouldn't be asking… so where am I?"

"…. its ok… you're in my room." Gaara said sort of blushing

"… of course." Hoshiko said sitting up

"What's wrong?"

"I have to call my mom, she must be worried sick about me." she said as she got up

She was wearing a lavender dress that reached mid-thigh.

_This dress would look great with my blue tights._

Hoshiko walked to her pack but got a chill, she noticed how Gaara kept looking at her as she walked to her pack. She retrieved her phone.

_Damn still no service, I wonder where my clothes are._

"Hey Gaara, do you know where your sister put my clothes?"

"She probably washed them and was hung to dry."

"Wow your sis is awesome, remind me to thank her."

"Yes she is and I will."

"Oh that reminds me, I have another set of clothes… well a few."

Hoshiko kept at least three days' worth of clothes with her in her pack. Sometimes while she studied she would also volunteer in the hospital and always ended going home around 5a.m the next day. She also carried her books but that day she only needed one so her pack wasn't as heavy as usual.

_Oh good these didn't get wet._

She thought as she expanded a midnight blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of black tights, Hoshiko loved tights she always felt so comfortable and free to move around not like the jeans. She had two pairs with her, the black ones and some gray ones. She had another long sleeve shirt, it was burgundy. She did have a sweater with her besides her sleeves one, this one was black and had no hood. It was long reaching just below her butt. She liked it, it prevented from the men to look at her butt as she walked home from school. She was about to remove the purple dress when she realized that Gaara was still in the room and staring at her, she also realized that she was naked good thing that she had a small pack that carry a three days' worth of undergarments. She stood there looking at Gaara.

"Um you don't mind turning around while I change do you?"

"You want me to leave my own room?"

"No, I said if you don't mind turning around while I change. There's a difference."

Gaara stared at her with a huge smirk on his face.

"Sure."

Gaara turned around, Hoshiko stood there making sure he didn't want to be a smartass. Once she saw that he wasn't going to pull anything on her she got her undergarments bag pulled out a bra and clean undies and quickly removed the dress putting on her bra and underwear. She pulled the burgundy shirt over her head and put it on. Last she put on her tights. Her shoes were still wet so she didn't bother putting on her socks, she finished and was about to call Gaara when she thought it would funny to scare him by pouncing on him. She didn't know why she was acting this way around him. She felt she had known him forever so nothing bugged her about him. Normally she would have told someone to leave as she changed but with him it was different. She got a head start by running and jumped towards him only to have him quickly turned around and catch her. He sort of slammed her on her back on the bed but it didn't hurt and he quickly straddled her pinning her hands down with his. Hoshiko was amazed on how fast and strong he was. He looked at her and suddenly leaned down and kissed her. She arched her back as he left her mouth and trailed kissed down her jaw to her neck where he began to nibble and suck her neck. She moaned a little as he did this.

"Guess I found your weak spot."

"Guess… so."

"I wonder what other places are your weak spots." he said running his hand from her hand down her side getting to her butt caressing it, Hoshiko moaned a little.

She looked up and noticed that the bed was placed right in front of the window. The sky was beginning to clear. She could clearly see the stars, a lot of them too, and a beautiful crescent moon.

"What a beautiful crescent moon." she said making Gaara leave her neck and look up out the window

Gaara grew silent as he continued to gaze at it. Hoshiko noticed his tenseness he looked deep in thought and sort of worried. Hoshiko placed her right hand on his left side of his face making him snap from his trance, he looked down at her. She stroked his face. Suddenly she saw a mark that was above his left brow. She moved his air away from the mark and saw a red marking, it looked nice. She ran her fingers slightly over it and could feel the bumps over it.

"What does it mean?"

"… Love."

"It's nice."

Gaara didn't say anything. He just got off her and sat on the edge of the bed. Hoshiko got up thinking that she might have done something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"… no."

Hoshiko sat up and scooted over to Gaara she got on her knees, she had seen that expression before…

*Flashback*

She was with her longtime friend Midori. She had gone through pretty rough shit with her family. Hoshiko saw Midori's pain and suffering that she was going through. Her mother had just divorced her father. Her mother had been going through some stressing stuff so she had been taking it out on Midori. Midori had been the best daughter she could be in Hoshiko's eyes. She went to school got good grades and worked. Not once did she ever get in trouble in school or with the cops. Sure they would go out on Fridays and some Saturdays to punk, metal or ska shows but the latest they got home was 11p.m. and still the mom would give her a hard time. It was until our senior year that the mom started to lighten up but she would still get on Midori's case. Midori looked tired and fed up with her mother. Hoshiko was like a sister to her but Midori looked like she needed more than just a sister… she needed someone to care for her other than family. That's when he came along, at first Hoshiko didn't like how he was getting so close to Midori and getting all her attention but Hoshiko knew that it was a good thing for Midori so Hoshiko gladly stepped aside. Sure Hoshiko got hurt that Midori spent most of her weekend with him but she didn't mind, unlike Gaara it seems like he's been through more.

*End flashback*

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, Gaara didn't move. She placed her head on top of his and stood there. Gaara laid his head on her arm and closed his eyes. Hoshiko didn't know whether to try and help him or just keep hugging him, she was thinking of asking him what bothered him when Gaara started to stand up. Hoshiko unlocked her arms to give him space and straightened up. Gaara turned to her and stared at her. They looked at each other. Hoshiko saw emptiness and loneliness in his eyes. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and they hugged, she could feel his gentle breath on her neck.

"I don't know why I feel so… close to you, I feel whole. Like if you are what I've been missing… what I've needed all this time." Gaara said

Hoshiko didn't know why but what he said made sense to her and she felt the same way about him too.

"Me too Gaara, Me too."

Hoshiko started to stroke the back of his head, his air was so soft and he smelled good too. Gaara thought the same but for him her smell was more intoxicating than anything he had smelled before, and she tasted so good too. This girl was something alright and he was glad he had found her or in other words saved her. Hoshiko and Gaara broke away, Gaara still held her by her waist and Hoshiko still had her arms wrapped around his neck, they looked at each other. Hoshiko placed her forehead against his, she smiled to him and so did Gaara. Gaara tilted her face up with his right hand and gently kissed her, so much had happened through this short time of their meeting but it felt natural for him to kiss her. Hoshiko felt the same way so she gladly kissed him back, she drew him closer making their centers meet. Gaara started to move his hands up and down her back, when he noticed Hoshiko drawing him closer to her making their centers meet. He placed both his hands on her butt and gently squeezed them making Hoshiko pull him closer and moan a little. Hoshiko started to pull him on top of her as she fell gently back to the bed. Gaara followed placing his right leg between her. He was still just in his boxers.

_Damn why did I change, I could be having fun with him right now… No, no I must wait or he'll think I'm some sort of a slut or something._

Gaara's hands started to wonder all over her body, his tongue rubbing against hers felt heavenly. She had only been with four guys in her lifetime and she had never allowed any of them to do this much to her, but again with Gaara it was different. Hoshiko still had her hands wrapped around his neck gently playing with his hair, their kiss got deeper when Gaara had cupped her left breast and she had started to rake his back with her fingers. She had never kissed this hard, well once but it was just that one time. Gaara had become a good kisser, she would often bite his lower lip and he soon picked up by biting her upper lip. Hoshiko got turned on whenever he would start nibbling and kissing her neck, gosh had she hated him for finding her weak spot but boy did she love it. They soon parted so they could breathe.

"My parents are dead."

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You shouldn't be. I've never opened up to anyone not even my sister but with you… I don't know I just can't keep things from you."

"You don't have to tell me."

"But I do… my father was killed and my mother… died when she gave birth to me. My uncle took care of us until…."

"…"

"He tried to kill me."

"?… why would he want to do something like that?"

"Because of what I am… I'm a monster Hoshiko. I have a demon inside of me. I can't sleep, I can't socialize with anyone. The creature never lets people gets this close to me, I'm always hurting people. They are all afraid of me, that is why I live out here with my brother and sister. You're the first to ever get to be this close to me and touch me. I've never been injured before…. All my life I've been feared and been targeted by assassins, they want me gone."

"How did you get the demon inside of you in the first place?"

"My father had it placed inside of me but in order for that to happen they needed a sacrifice… my mother was that sacrifice."

"….?"

"My uncle was hurt because of it, he tried to love me but the love for his sister and his loss was much greater. He tried to kill me when I was around 6, I didn't know it was him and I killed him. He was the only person I thought loved me… I guess I was wrong."

Gaara got off her and laid on his back next to her, Hoshiko turned to look at him. He looked up at the sky that was lighting up, dawn was approaching. He looked tired.

"You said that you don't sleep?"

"The demon would eat my soul if I do."

"?… so you suffer from insomnia?"

"Yea, but for some reason… being next you… I feel like my eyes are getting heavy."

"Sleep, don't worry if I notice anything funny I'll wake you up." Hoshi said giving him a slight kiss on his lips

She placed her head on his chest and started to drift off to sleep for she too was tired, but she wasn't a heavy sleeper one noise and she would be wide awake. Gaara pulled the blankets over them and gently caressed Hoshi's head.

_This girl is something alright, I'm not sure what I'm feeling but I…. love her. I can't think this way though I don't want to get false hopes, there's no one for me… but I… feel like I truly like her… a lot, can that be love?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshiko was more tired than she thought, she found herself fast asleep next to Gaara who was also asleep. If it weren't for the light hitting her face that was coming from outside she would had never woken up. She gently got up as she realized that Gaara was still asleep, as she was getting up she heard a very loud voices coming from what seemed downstairs. She got up and went to the door placing her hear against the door, she could recognize one of the voices. It was the girl Temari as she recalled.

"What do you mean HE brought someone back with him?" said the voice Hoshiko didn't recognized, he sounded mean

"He just appeared with her in his arms passed out, she looked pretty beat up. I thought he had done something again and was trying to help her but it turned out differently." said Temari

"How so?"

"She was being attacked by two rouges. He happened to pass by and helped her out."

"That's not like him and you know it, what if he has kidnapped her?"

"I don't think so Kankuro, he was very determined on saving her… *she started to whisper* when we noticed she was hypothermic he… um…. He actually gave her body heat…"

_So that's who he was, Gaara's older brother. _

"WHAT?"

Hoshiko jumped a little by the sudden reply.

Shhhh… "I know right? And when he brought her in he automatically brought her to his room, I tried to persuade him to take her to my room but he just acted like he didn't hear me and ordered me around to dry her out and change her, he was very quiet during dinner too… too quiet."

"… Did he do anything else to her?"

"… what do you mean?" she asked and then Hoshiko heard a slap and a low ouch from Kankuro

"You know what I mean don't play dumb with me."

"The last time I checked back with him was when I changed the hot water pouches and I didn't notice anything mischievous… he looked very worried which surprised me."

"Has he come down?"

"No not at all, you think she didn't make it? He must be grieving right now poor Gaara and after all he went through to save that strange girl."

"Strange?"

"Well she was dressed awkwardly and had all these weird things with her. She didn't look like she was from around here. And when I changed her she looked very well-toned out, fair skin, I admire her abs looks like she does some hard work to keep that body in shape."

"I guess I would have to 'check' her out then." said Kankuro only to be rewarded with another slap to the head.

"You would do no such thing. You think we should check on Gaara?"

"Yeah we should."

Hoshiko heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, she didn't want to confront them on her own so she hopped back next to Gaara's side on the bed and closed her eyes. She heard a low knock on the door followed by,

"Gaara can we come in?"

Temari and Kankuro walked in only to gasp in surprise to find Gaara sound asleep with an arm wrapped around Hoshiko.

"You don't think he…"

"Don't be stupid Temari I don't think Gaara would kill himself for a girl he didn't even know."

"How do you know he didn't know her?"

"You haven't mentioned her name."

"Oh yeah, he never did mentioned her name."

"There you go." Kankuro said getting closer to the bed

He gently put his finger below Gaara's nose.

"He's fine, he's just asleep and shirtless and without pants… and you said nothing happened."

Temari ignored the last part, "But how?"

"I don't know." said Kankuro as he did the same for Hoshi but also put one hand on her forehead

"She's fine too, she's not cold or has a fever either… she's very fine indeed." said Kankuro and heard another slap

"Why you keep hitting me?"

"Why do you keep being such a perv?"

"Whatever lets go, let them sleep. From what I've heard it's been a rough night for both of them."

Temari and Kankuro left the room closing the door. Hoshiko opened her eyes and let out a low sigh.

_That was close…_

"You're a pretty good actress." said Gaara

Hoshiko looked at him surprised.

"Like wise."

"Slept well?"

"Yeah, how about yourself?"

"Being my first night to sleep in all my 17 years… it's a little weird but soothing."

"That's… wait what?"

"Yeah it's my first time sleeping."

"No, how old are you?"

"Oh I'm 17... Why?"

"Oh great, I've kissed a 17 year old. Now I'm a pedophile…."

"What is that? Does that bother you?"

"No but… I'm 19, doesn't that bother you?"

"No, actually it turns me on." said Gaara getting close to her

Hoshiko got red as he grabbed her face and gently kissed her.

"Don't worry about it, they don't mind what age you are here." said Gaara

"Oh ok… wait what do you mean by here?"

"Well I've figured you're from somewhere else by how you dress, we are like two days away from Suna and one from Konoha."

"Wait, what are you talking about. Aren't we in L.A.?"

"I don't know this L.A. that you speak of"

"What?"

"It was raining I heard a loud thundering sound like if there was a loud explosion or lighting striking a tree but it was you falling from the sky… almost like a falling star and you landed a few yards from me. When I reached you, you were regaining consciousness so I decided to watch you… that's when I noticed you were from somewhere else… you started to dance and sign. Nothing I've ever seen before but I got curious and decided to keep an eye on you. That's when I noticed that you were lost, and those men. I had noticed them before but didn't do anything since they seemed that they were going to back away. I saw how you handled them. I got to say I was impressed by your fighting methods. When I saw that they were winning and your body was giving out on you I helped you out."

"… you mean killed…"

"Yes."

"Don't feel bad about it. It was what you needed to do…"

"NO!... I mean no, they were backing away already but I… I just couldn't let them go they might hurt someone else again. It was luck that I was there. You could be dead right now or worse… I just couldn't let that happen…"

"Are you like this with every one you happen to come by and save?"

"No… just you."

"Wow, I'm honored. So I'm not in L.A. anymore… care to give me a tour of this… new place?"

"Yeah, let's go downstairs first my brother and sister might still be a little worried."

"Yeah with you and sleeping apparently."

"Ha ha ha yeah."

Gaara put on his shirt and pants on. Hoshiko adjusted her tights and shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to settle it down. Gaara opened the door and waited for her. She stepped out and realized that they were on the second floor on a rather large cabin. Gaara slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close giving her a very passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Hoshiko

"My brother is watching us." said Gaara on her ear giving her another kiss

"You like to mess with people don't you?"

"Guilty as charged." said Gaara pulling her with him down the stairs

They went into the kitchen where Temari was cooking. She turned and greeted Gaara.

"Morning sleepy head, I see your friend made it out ok."

"Temari this is Hoshiko, Hoshiko this is my older sister Temari."

"Please to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Is Kankuro here?" asked Gaara

"Yea he's upstairs in his room, he should be coming down shortly. Sit, I made you something to help you get your strength back. You looked like you were going to die on us yesterday." Temari said to Hoshiko

"Thank you."

As Hoshiko sat she heard someone running the stairs.

"Hey Gaara, heard what happened to you yesterday."

Gaara stood silent.

"Is that what you always do when I'm away? Saving damsels in distress?"

"I'm sorry what was that?" said Hoshiko a little pissed off

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Her name is Hoshiko, and she will be staying with us." said Gaara

"I am?"

"WHAT?" said Kankuro

"She will be staying with us." repeated Gaara

"We don't have room."

"She stayed with me yesterday there was no problem with that."

"… what if she's a spy?"

"I doubt it."

"How do you know that? She's probably fed you nothing but lies?"

"KANKURO!" warned Temari

"I don't need to explain things to you, this is my house. I could have whomever I want here."

"I'm your older brother!"

"That has never mattered to you, if you are my older brother why didn't you ever stick up for me? All of a sudden you act like if you're in charge when it's me that is sheltering you."

Kankuro was about to say something else when Hoshiko abruptly got up, everyone got quiet.

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome, Temari, Gaara thank you so much for everything you've done for me… I will be leaving now…" said Hoshiko running to the front door without a second thought

Hoshiko ran as fast as she could, never in her life as she ever felt so un welcomed. She felt bad for leaving Gaara and Temari but that guy… the nerve of him. How dare he accuse her of being a spy! A spy? Why would he think so bad about her? Did she do something wrong? He sounded interested in her when they went to go check on Gaara earlier, what had triggered his sudden suspicion on her?

Hoshiko wasn't looking where she was going when suddenly everything had cleared up. She was too slow to react. She had headed for a cliff and now she was tumbling down, she shielded her face and head as she fell. She finally came to a stop. She laid there trying not to move just in case she had broken a bone. When she noticed that she didn't have any excruciating pain she tried to get up slowly, she was a little dizzy but all was intact to her surprise. She dusted herself and checked her clothes.

_Oh good I didn't rip my tights… where am I?_

She was in a beautiful meadow full of wild flowers leaving her breathless. She felt like a kid again and started to run through the meadow, she had forgotten about all that had happened at Gaara's house. When she saw a small hill she clumsily fell and started to roll down on the small hill. She noticed lake at the bottom.

_Wow this is so beautiful! How come I didn't see this before?_

She went to the lake and put her hands in, the water was nice and cool. With the nice weather she just couldn't resist a swim in the lake. She looked around checking to see if anyone was watching. When she saw that she was all alone she started to undress. She was just on her bikini underwear and a bra.

_Should I keep them on or off?… mmmm…. Gosh I don't know… I'll keep them on for now._

She decided to keep them on and gently stepped in the water, if felt so nice against her skin. She couldn't resist anymore she dove in, the water felt really comforting on her skin. The lake was nice and clear, she swam more towards the middle. Man it felt good stretching her muscles out after yesterday, she dove as deep as she could. She saw a variety of fish and plant life on the bottom of the lake, when she was at her limit she swam up jumping out of the water flipping her hair back as she ascended the water. She didn't notice that someone was looking at her from a distance.

Hoshiko kept swimming for about another 10min, when she felt like she had enough she headed towards her clothes. Hoshiko stopped and looked around just in case someone was passing by and would see her as she came out, when she didn't see anyone she got out laying right next to her clothes. She laid there letting the sun and air dry her off, basking in the sun was one of her favorite things to do whenever she was going through some troubled times. And this looked like heaven to her, she had never been to such a remote place before and so peaceful too. Her hair shone brilliantly in the sun and her eyes seemed to get brighter, her light skin was so soft and pure. God did she love lotion, not even did it make her skin soft but smell nice too, thank god she had a bottle with her. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her skin some more when all of a sudden she felt a shadow grow over her, she opened her eyes.

"What do we have here? It seems like an angel has lost her way, what do you say boys, should we send her back to heaven?" said a man with onyx eyes and blue black hair to his friends

Among him there was a another man that looked a lot like the man with the blue black hair, there was one more but his face was hidden by a mask that sort of reminded her of a lollipop.

Hoshiko quickly got up and faced them. She could make a run for it to the river but what if they can swim? She didn't want to stay and find out Hoshiko made it look like she was going to charge at them but instead she made a run towards the lake. She didn't know how but the man with the blue black hair had grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, he got a hold of her by wrapping his arm around her. Not around her waist more like right below her bra. His hand slipped under her bra and cupped her left breast and grabbed it roughly. His left hand hadn't released her hair. He yanked her head to the right licking her neck in the process.

"You taste pretty good, let's see if I can make you scream." he said as he threw her to the ground

He turned her around and placed himself between her legs, the other two didn't seem interested. The one that looked like him had turned away and had started to walk away as for the lollipop face freak he had been distracted by a butterfly. The man had started to kiss her roughly forcing his tongue in her mouth. He had removed her bra, somehow, and would suck her nipples hungrily. Her hands were pinned down by his so she couldn't really move, the man had begun to suck and kiss her neck biting her once in a while. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of getting to her so once she saw that the other two weren't going to get in on it she waited until the man on top of her had grabbed her with just one hand as he tried to remove his pants, that's when she saw her opportunity. She got both her feet under him and flipped him over her making him land hard on his back, once she felt his grip loosen up on her she got up and started to run. She didn't care if she was almost naked she just ran as fast as she could, suddenly she found the man that looked awfully alike to the man she had just sent flying right in front of her.

"Now you've done it, Sasuke will not take it so easy on you now."

"What makes you think I need your consent." she said as she ran past him

Hoshiko saw him get next to her so she raised her leg high and tried to kick him but he disappeared. She didn't bother to look she just kept running. This time that freak with the lollipop face appeared before her.

"Tobi is a good boy, you don't want to hurt me do you?" he said making what seemed to Hoshiko a puppy dog face

_What's up with this guy?_

"No I guess not, but if you are a good boy you wouldn't let those men do bad things to me would you?"

"No, not Itachi, he wouldn't hurt you… it's Sasuke you should be worried about." he said in a cold tone

Hoshiko felt a chill up her spine and without a second thought she started to run only to be tackled by who she assumed Sasuke.

"That wasn't very nice." he said menacingly

He had straddled Hoshiko and pinned her hands down above her head, the other two were right behind him.

"I wasn't going to ask for your help since you don't like this sort of thing but can you help me keeping her still. I don't want to bother with her again."

Itachi said nothing.

"Tobi is a good boy, he'll help."

"Tobi is a bad boy!" Hoshiko barked at him

"Now now, don't me so mean." said Sasuke

Tobi had securely pinned her legs down, Itachi had her hands pinned down as well but his grip was a lot gentler than Tobi's. Hoshiko wished it had been Itachi getting his way with her than that man, Sasuke had resumed where he had left off. Tobi slowly opened her legs as Sasuke placed himself between them, he had stared kissing her neck once in a while roughly kissing her in the mouth biting her lower lip. Itachi had closed his eyes when Hoshiko locked gazes with him. Sasuke had moved one of his hands to her womanhood. He began to rub his middle fingers against her. She fought back as much as she could but only made Tobi and Itachi grip her ever more tightly. Sasuke had decided that it was time when there was a loud crash. Everyone looked towards the direction of the noise. And that's when she noticed him. Gaara looked so pissed even she was afraid of him. He was accompanied by Temari and Kankuro, who looked serious and concerned.

"Well what do we owe this surprising visit?" said Sasuke

"Cut the crap Sasuke, you know well enough why we are here." said Kankuro

"Actually no I don't."

"The girl, let her go." said Gaara in a dark tone

"And why would I do that?" said sasuke

"She's with me."

Sasuke looked down at Hoshiko, Hoshiko looked at him and her best innocent face she smiled at him.

"Sasuke we should go." said Itachi

"Tobi agrees."

Sasuke looked at Gaara who had not stopped looking at him, Sasuke got up as Tobi and Itachi released their grips on Hoshiko. Hoshiko remained lying down as they backed away, Temari ran to her side covering her with a sweater she had on.

"You alright?" asked Temari

"Yeah, I could have handled it if TOBI WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD BOY!" barked Hoshiko

"Aw you're not mad at me are you?" asked Tobi a little sorry

"HMMPH!" Hoshiko gave him the cold shoulder

"Sasuke…" called Itachi

"Yeah yea." he turns to Hoshiko, "Until our next meeting." he said bowing, he turned and left followed by Tobi waving at Hoshiko

"The nerve of that guy." Hoshiko said

Temari was helping her getting up. Temari left to get her clothes. Kankuro and Gaara went to Hoshiko as she adjusted the rather large sweater.

"Are you hurt?" asked Kankuro

"What's it to you?" said Hoshiko coldly

"Listen I know we got off the wrong foot but come on we just saved your life-" Kankuro was interrupted

"Oh yes poor little me what ever should I have done if you hadn't come along, prf please I don't need your help. If I'm that much of a bother to you why did you come looking for me? I'm starting to think I was better off with them-"

Hoshi couldn't finish and Kankuro wasn't given the time to snap at her as Gaara hugged her close to him and kissed her. Hoshiko couldn't push him away because deep inside she knew that she was glad that he had come looking for her and saved her once again. Gaara couldn't have been gladder to have found her, sure she was basically naked and being molested but at least they didn't get that far due to Hoshiko's resistance. He didn't let her go even when Temari returned and tried to interrupt them, not until Hoshiko was sort of gasping for breath. Gaara was kissing her a lot harder now, he felt like if he would let her go she would disappear or be taken from him.

"O…K.. Gaara that's enough let her breath and most importantly let her change." said Temari

Gaara looked at her and slowly let his grip on her go.

*cough* "Yup definitely better off with them…" said Hoshiko

Gaara looked stunned.

"Just kidding, gosh Gaara you take things too seriously." Hoshiko said taking her clothes from Temari

Hoshiko took off Temari's sweater and gave it back to Temari.

"HOSHIKO!" said Temari shocked

"What? Aw come on you've seen me already what's left to hide?"

"But still…" Temari tried to argue

"Hey I don't mind." said Kankuro

Gaara looked at Kankuro which made Kankuro stiffened, Gaara got Temari's sweater and extended it in order to cover Hoshiko while she changed. It only took her like 1min to put her clothes back on, when she was finished she signaled Gaara that she was done. He gave the sweater back to Temari who was slapping Kankuro for his comment earlier.

"Umm well it was nice of you to rescue me so thanks… you could go home now." said Hoshiko

"WE go home now." said Gaara grabbing Hoshiko's arm and swinging her to his back and he started to run towards his house leaving Temari and Kankuro behind.

"You could have least waited for us!" said Kankuro once they had caught up with Gaara

Hoshiko felt that Gaara was still upset about earlier and with what just happened. He was serious and quiet the whole way. Once they got home Gaara put her down, Gaara forcedly swung the door open dragging Hoshiko behind him, Temari tried to talk to him but he ignored her and continued walking upstairs dragging Hoshiko behind him. They entered his room, Gaara rushed Hoshiko inside and he slammed the door. Hoshiko felt like she was just pushed inside his room and had almost made to the bed with one leap. She steadily regained her balanced and turned to face Gaara which found not hard to do since he was already facing her and awfully close to her when she had turned. She was about to say something when Gaara grabbed her face and furiously kissed her, Hoshiko almost went out of breath as he kissed her but was able to regain her rhythm again. He started to push her towards the bed, when she found the back of her knees hitting the bed Gaara sort of picked her up and placed her on the bed not losing his grip on her or breaking the kiss. He scooted her closer and closer to the middle of the bed, his hands started to wonder all throughout her body, Hoshiko had been too busy with his hair and pulling him closer to notice Gaara placing himself between her legs and had been pressing his center with hers almost making them rub against one another which felt heavenly on Hoshiko. She started to moan as he pressed more and thrusted a little, they weren't exactly doing it since they still had their clothes on but man after having him thrust against her she wanted him so badly.

Hoshiko couldn't take it anymore. Gaara had one hand on her breast, the other inside her tights firmly grasping her butt, his mouth busy on her neck and his center busy rubbing against her. She felt bad since the only thing she had been doing was raking his back and running her fingers through is hair tugging once in a while. So she decided to do him a favor, she flipped him on his back which got him confused but once she had distracted him with a rough kiss he had forgotten all about it. She removed his shirt and landed butterfly kisses on his chest. She placed her mouth on one of his nipples and gently nibbled on it biting it once in a while. She resumed to his mouth distracting him from what she was about to do, she had never done it before but this felt like the perfect time to do it. She started to undo his pants, when she was done she put her hand inside his pants. She found his manhood and gently grasped it. She began to stroke it up and down making Gaara tense up when she started to stroke it. When she was barely starting a rhythm Gaara had knocked her on her back and started to undress her. He removed her shirt and bra in an instance. She helped him remove his pants and boxers. Once they were naked he resumed kissing her and exploring her body with his hands and mouth.

He would mostly keep his attention on her nipples, Hoshiko wondered why men were always attracted to boobs but with Gaara she didn't mind. He soon trailed kisses down her stomach leading to her womanhood. He placed kisses around her womanhood. Finally he started to lick her, Hoshiko gasped. She had never thought of going this far and right now she didn't care, Gaara had gotten so skilled with his tongue and hands it was scary how fast he grasped things so quickly. His tongue would go inside of her licking her juices. He would also rub her womanhood with his fingers. First he would use just one then added another one, until he had three rubbing inside and out of her making her gasp and moan. Gaara had never been so pleased in making someone feel so much pleasure. He was happy seeing Hoshiko blush as he touched her womanhood. Hoshiko would arch her back and pull Gaara closer to her calling him out whenever he would hit a spot.

Hoshiko had had it. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard spreading her legs more indicating that she was ready. Gaara looked at her with admiration and love. He kissed her gently as he placed himself at her entrance. She gave him a gentle kiss on his lips giving him the signal, Gaara gently entered her making her gasp and arch her back. Tears formed in her eyes as he had broken her barrier making Gaara stop.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah… don't worry about me… please… don't stop… Gaara I need you…"

Gaara obediently started to thrust into her making her moan as he started to pick up pace. Hoshiko spread her legs wider making him enter her more. She moaned and groaned as he went faster. He would groan too as he thrusted into her.

"Oh…. Please Gaara…. Aah… go faster…."

Gaara did as he was told.

"Harder Gaara… please harder…."

Gaara got happy as he heard his loves voice aching for him to go faster and harder. But they didn't notice that downstairs Temari and Kankuro could hear everything they were doing.

"Um… you want to go for a walk?" asked Temari a little shaky

"Yeah," Kankuro said pulling his sister out of the house. They wanted to get as far away as they could.

Hoshiko had peeked and Gaara thought it was the most beautiful thing ever seeing ones partner be pleasured. Hoshiko decided it was Gaara's turn so she flipped him on his back and straddled him. She began picking up pace, Gaara loved how she looked on top of him. He would grab her breasts and caress them as she moved up and down, he grabbed her waist and helped her a bit… well that's what he thought. He was beginning to moan more and more making him call out her name as she went faster and harder. She could feel him coming, she felt him explode inside of her filling her with his seed. Hoshiko slowed down, she leaned towards him and gently kissed him. He pulled her close to him. They lay on their sides embracing one another kissing passionately. Hoshiko looked at him when they broke away.

"I've never told this to anyone." said Gaara

Hoshiko waited patiently.

"I love you… I've never felt this way before and no one had ever been this close to me or have been able to touch me… but with you it's different."

Hoshiko didn't say anything.

"If you don't feel the same way I understand." said Gaara a bit heartbroken without her reply

Hoshiko pulled him closer and kissed him passionately not letting him go, she loved the feeling of their tongues rubbing against one another.

"I'm truly…. *kiss* deeply….*kiss* in love with you Gaara." Hoshiko said kissing him one last time

Gaara had never been happy in his whole life, he starting to kiss her more deeply now. He got on top of her once again and started his rhythm again since he never exited her. Hoshiko started to moan a bit louder now. She didn't care if she was heard she wanted to let everyone know of her true feelings for him. She yelled out his name as he went faster and thrusted harder into her, she raked his back which had never made Gaara feel so wanted before. She had peeked right before he did and it was the most extreme feeling ever. Gaara slowly leaned on Hoshiko kissing her as much as he could as he excited her.

"Oh Gaara, I really am…truly and deeply… in love with you" she said kissing him

Gaara embraced her and pulled her close to him as they started to doze off. It had been an amazing experience for the both of them and had taken the most out of them. It was nice to fall asleep with someone for once thought Gaara as he held Hoshiko close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshiko didn't want to wake up but something was telling her to open her eyes and the feeling was urgent. Suddenly she started to smell…

_Smoke?_

Hoshiko got up finding that Gaara was still asleep and smoke was creeping in his room from underneath the door.

"Shit! Gaara Gaara! Wake up!"

Gaara looked very deep in sleep, Hoshiko tried and tried to wake him up but he couldn't. Hoshiko got up and put her clothes on. She opened the door and was engulfed in smoke. She found a small towel and placed it over her mouth and nose and started to walk downstairs.

"Temari! Kankuro! Where are you?"

Hoshiko called out to them but got no answer. She went to the kitchen thinking that maybe Temari had forgotten something on the stove but nothing. She then heard shouting and through the smoke she saw what looked like people with…

_Torches? And Pitchforks? Man what's going on?_

She then heard through the shouts of the people Temari and Kankuro. She went to the window and saw the people shouting and screaming in protest towards the house. Temari and Kankuro were on their knees and what seemed like their hands were bound behind their backs with people guarding them. They were staring towards the direction of the house yelling for Gaara and Hoshiko. She noticed where the fire was forming. The people had set the left part of the house on fire by their torches. Hoshiko was about to run outside when suddenly she felt as if someone had just hit her on the back of her head. She went down on her knees grabbing her head and crying out from the intense pain.

"What?-"

Suddenly just like a dream she saw what look like to her a mini movie not in black and white but in sepia color like a really old movie. She saw the same crowd gathered outside the house and saw Temari and Kankuro outside again but young, they looked like 10 years old. Gaara was inside the house in a corner crying.

"Why? Why do they always do this? Temari, Kankuro… I'm sorry I cause so much trouble-"

Suddenly the shouting quieted down, Hoshiko went to the window and saw a mysterious person in front of the crowd. He or she was cloaked and he seemed to be just standing, he suddenly raised his arms and it began to rain. Hoshiko had noticed that in the mini movie the house was filled with smoke as well, the rain was getting rid of the fire that had started on the left side of the house as well. She noticed that the crowd was angry with the person.

"Who do you think you are?" cried one mob person

"Yeah, there's a monster in there!" cried a woman

The cloaked person pointed to Temari and Kankuro.

"Release them at once." said the cloaked person with anger filled in its voice

Hoshiko felt the crowd tense up, Gaara noticed the silence and had gone to the window next to her. He looked relieved when the crowd let go of Temari and Kankuro, Kankuro got behind the cloaked person with Temari. Hoshiko saw Kankuro motion to Temari to go inside the house, Temari ran to the house and found Gaara on the window. Temari hugged her brother and told him that everything was going to be fine, funny how no one had seen Hoshiko yet. Hoshiko returned her attention to the cloaked person. It looked like he was asking Kankuro what was going on. She saw Kankuro's mouth move and figured that he was telling the cloaked person what had happened, the person turned his attention to the crowd.

"You people better have a good reason why you've tormented these children." said the cloaked person

"Are you deaf? There's a monster in there-"

"And has this 'monster' ever bothered you?"

"… no but we cannot let him live, he may not have caused us any trouble so far but we cannot wait and see till the day he does."

"So you thought that ending his life would have ceased your future problems?"

"Gaara hasn't caused you trouble in fact he's the one who has been protecting you-" Kankuro started to say

"HA! That demon as well as with all the demons here are evil and don't care about safety the only thing they care about is bloodshed and taking our women!"

Hoshiko got shocked as she heard that, but Gaara was just a kid how would he know about women and what to do with them.

"It seems like this crowd will not let you in peace, I will help you only if you help yourselves." the cloaked person said to Kankuro

Hoshiko wanted to see more but her the mini movie started to fade and her headache returned but it was twice as painful. Hoshiko returned to reality and found herself on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw the cloaked figure standing right over her. Hoshiko immediately thought that he was the one who had hit her.

"You who has fallen from the stars, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny." he said and pointed at her

Hoshiko was blinded by a light, she closed her eyes. She opened them again and found herself floating, but she wasn't in the house. She was in-

_Space? Man what's going on?_

"I can help you with that."

Hoshiko looked around and saw the same cloaked person. He was standing and was walking towards her.

"You know what to do." said the cloaked person

Hoshiko was suddenly covered in light and felt like huge amounts of energy ran throughout her body and she lost consciousness.

Hoshiko didn't know how long she had been out but she started to hear faint sounds like an angry mob.

_Aw man my head hurts, how did that help? Is that… the mob is still here? I hope nothing bad has happened-?_

Hoshiko felt weird as if she was standing already she opened her eyes but found them already opened, she saw the crowd right before yelling at her and pointing at her with their pitchforks and torches. She found them staring at her in shock, she tried to talk to them but her mouth wouldn't open, she tried to walk towards them but her legs didn't move. Nothing she wanted to move was obeying her, suddenly she found herself raising her hands towards the sky she looked up and saw the evening sky. She started to say some words in low breath and started to see a quick change in the sky. It started to get cloudy and could hear the distant thunder. The crowd quieted down and it started to rain, putting the fire out.

_Wait… this is what happened in the mini movie… am I doing this?_

She turned towards the direction of where Temari and Kankuro were at, she raised her hand pointing right towards them and with a deep malicious voice she said.

"Release them at once." she had said the same thing the cloaked person had said in the mini movie

They obediently let them go, Kankuro helped Temari get up. They walked towards her. She was still facing the crowd when Kankuro reached her.

"Hoshiko is Gaara ok?"

Hoshiko didn't say a word she kept looking at the crowd though consciously she wanted to tell Kankuro that Gaara was still asleep and that he should go check on him but again her mouth wouldn't obey. Temari ran inside the house when Hoshiko didn't answer, Hoshiko was glad she had left now it was Kankuro who kept staring at her.

"You people better have a good reason why you've kept tormenting these kids." said Hoshiko

"Listen that monster has gotten to that age where we all know is not good."

"Yeah! They get so hormonal they take our women and rape them!"

"Yeah leaving them to die somewhere after they're done with them!"

"And so far has he bothered you?"

"No bu-"

"So he hasn't? And-"

"Why are you defending him?

"I think she's one of them too! A demon!

"Yeah! She's probably that demons slut!"

Hoshiko couldn't believe what she had just heard, deep inside she felt… She was pretty pissed but what happened next surprised everyone even herself. Her hair started to flap wildly around her as if air was blowing through it, she felt her body heat up and suddenly the crowd started to back away with fear in their eyes.

"Now you listen to me, all of you. You shall leave these kids alone! You have no right of causing them pain when they are not harming you or causing you trouble in any way. As for assuming a bunch of crap just because of your lack of information you're going to pay dearly and if I see you around here you will know what true fear is."

"You may say this now but no matter what we'll be around and ready for that beast every full moon." said one person from the crowd as he backed away with the rest of the crowd.

Hoshiko waited until the crowd disappeared Kankuro was still with her when suddenly she felt faint and started to fall backwards. Kankuro got a hold of her and held her up.

"Hoshiko!"

Hoshiko was out, her body was exhausted. Her body felt worse than when she was attacked, all she hoped before losing complete consciousness was that Gaara was alright.

Hoshiko finally regained consciousness not because she was willing but her stomach was hungry and it was starting to bug the crap out of her. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was not in Gaara's room.

"Hey you ok?"

It was Kankuro who had come to sit by Hoshiko, she was on a couch covered by a blanket.

"Um yeah thanks, what happened?"

"I don't know you tell me, I didn't know you had powers."

"That's because I don't, what's going on? Is Gaara ok?"

"Yeah, Temari is watching over him. It seems he can't or won't wake up."

Hoshiko saw the worry on Kankuro's face.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure Gaara will wake up."

"Thanks."

Hoshiko heard her stomach grumble, Kankuro looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You hungry?"

"What does it look like to you?... Yes I am."

"Let me go get you something."

Kankuro left Hoshiko on the couch as he made his way towards the kitchen. Hoshiko sat straight up. About 10min later Kankuro returned with a bowl of soup and some bread.

"It's the soup my sister had made for you. I hope I didn't heat it up too much for you."

Hoshiko took the bowl and securely sat it on her lap she raised the spoon to her lips gently blowing on it and put it inside her mouth. The soup was pretty good, it reminded her of the times when she would get sick and her mom would make her soup for her so she could get better. Suddenly she felt a fluttering feeling on her chest making her sad and lonely, Kankuro saw her expression change.

"Is the soup too hot? You don't like it?"

Hoshiko cleared her throat and made sure that tears weren't forming in her eyes.

"Um yeah it is good, my complements to the chef-"

"Then why the sad face?" Kankuro said looking at her carefully

Hoshiko had noticed him looking at her when she tried the soup but paid no attention but now it was clear that he was looking at her very carefully.

"It's just that… my mom would make me soup whenever I got sick… this just reminded me of her. It's been… I don't know two days since I've seen her."

"That's how long you've been here."

"Yeah, I was heading home from school when I…"

Now Hoshiko didn't know how much she should tell him, he hadn't liked her from the beginning so she didn't feel secure telling him what happened that day.

"…was attacked by two men."

"Would you like me to inform her of your ware bouts?"

_Aw man, he can't tell my mom. She's not even in this world. She's still in my world. Aw man what I'm I going to do?_

Temari came downstairs in a hurry, Kankuro and Hoshiko looked up.

_Damn good timing._

"Hoshiko, Gaara is calling for you."

"Is he awake?"

"No but he keeps calling for you. I tried to wake him but he won't wake up."

"… ok, I'll be right there. Keep an eye on him. I'm going to finish this soup that is very delicious."

"Ok. Thank you. At least some people appreciate my cooking." she turned and left

Hoshiko grabbed the bowl and gulped it all down. It was still hot but not burning hot, it felt good as the soup settled in her stomach. Kankuro looked as she finished her food.

"It was really good, thanks again." she said handing him the bowl

Kankuro got up and went to the kitchen. Hoshiko sat her feet down and was starting to stand. She felt a little dizzy but shook it off. Kankuro was just coming back when she started to walk but her feet suddenly went limp and she stumbled forward almost falling. Hoshiko shielded herself for the fall but Kankuro got her just in time, he had wrapped his arm securely around her waist. Hoshiko looked up at him as she noticed his grip getting tighter around her pressing her against his body.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hoshiko was about to tell him that she was fine now when Kankuro picked her up bridal style and headed up the stairs. Hoshiko felt a little awkward as they went up the stairs, they were right in front of Gaara's room. Kankuro sat her on her feet.

"Thanks again." said Hoshiko

"No problem."

Temari opened the door right when Hoshiko was about to open it.

"Oh good you're done,"

She pulled Hoshiko in.

"Listen this may be something only you can handle so I will be leaving. If anything happens please let me know."

"Ok"

Temari left pulling Kankuro with her, Hoshiko heard the door close. She started to walk and noticed that her feet had gotten their strength back. She walked over to Gaara's bed and noticed how peaceful he looked. It made Hoshiko feel a little sleepy. She automatically got inside the covers right beside him. She knelt up to him and gave him a light kiss on the forehead when she felt a slight shock run up her body. Everything went dark. Her body went limp her head resting on Gaara's chest.

_Aw my head… great where am I now?_

Everything was dark, the floor was wet. The hall was poorly lit. She heard water drops from the leaky pipes. She felt a draft coming from behind her, she turned around and suddenly saw a darkened figure but as fast as lighting it was gone. Hoshiko for some reason called out to it and started to run after it, she turned into the hall that he had disappeared to and continued running. She felt that she knew who it was. As she ran through the hall she noticed that it had become darker. She got to a point where she had to slow down, she couldn't see a thing. She placed her hand on the wall following it. She would stop and listen to the direction she heard the most noise whenever she came to a turn, she was walking after making a left turn and suddenly she fell. Everything was so dark so she hadn't seen the huge gap on the floor and when she kept walking she had fallen in it. She hated the feeling of falling and the fact that she was falling in darkness wasn't making it any better. Soon she started to see a tiny white dot, at first she thought it was her seeing things but as she kept falling the white dot got bigger and bigger. The dot was soon big enough for her, she thought that was the end but as she reached it she was engulfed by it. It was so bright she had to close her eyes, it had only been a couple of seconds but when she opened them she was lying flat on her back on.

_Grass? Damn this is getting too weird._

She looked around and saw that she was in the woods, as she looked up she noticed that it was night.

*Faint howl in the distance.

She got up and noticed the big full moon that lighted everything around her.

_Thank god there's a full moon tonight…. Wait… there was no full-_

Suddenly she heard rustling behind her on one of the bushes. Hoshiko backed up a bit but was relieved when a rabbit came out but that didn't last long. She saw something run incredibly fast right in front of her taking the rabbit landing behind a bush. She heard the rabbit screech a little then nothing. She then smelled something that seemed somewhat familiar.

_Is that… blood?_

She started to hear the ripping sound and crouching sounds, whatever had gotten the rabbit was now eating it.

_Oh god I got to get out of here-!_

As she was backing away when she accidentally stepped on a twig making it snap. The crouching stopped,

_Oh god please tell me he didn't noti-_

Upon hearing a low growl she started to back away more. The creature or whatever it was emerged from the bushes, she hadn't noticed before but whatever it was it was huge and on all fours. At first she couldn't see it since it was in the shadows but it looked familiar.

_Oh this is the figure I saw in the hallways, but it was standing. What's going on?_

The figure was coming out into the light of the moon which made Hoshiko notice that it was-

"Gaara?"

The creature made another growl as he was fully engulfed by the moonlight, he was paler than before. His hair was messy and he had a pair of wolfs ears and a tail. His eyes were weird, the whites were black and his sea foam eyes were golden with a black star in the middle. Hoshiko didn't know what to do. She started to back away further only to hit a tree that was in her way. Gaara knew what she was doing so when she hit the tree he sort of un tensed.

"Gaara?"

At the sound of her voice and his name Gaara stopped, he stopped bearing his teeth and he seemed like he understood her. He got in a sitting position just staring at Hoshiko with a blank expression on his face. Hoshiko saw his calming expression and she started to move towards him.

"You're not going to hurt me are you? No, you are not like that, do you know who I am?"

Gaara kept still as she extended her hand towards him (like when you are about to pet a dog) she waited until she was sure that he wasn't going to jump at her. Gaara just sniffed her hand and when he moved his head to her hand Hoshiko almost jumped back if it weren't for Gaara's sudden lick to her hand. He started to jump around as if wanting to play with her. She eased up more and started to play with him. He took her by surprise as he pounced on her making her fall with him on top and started to lick her face. Hoshiko couldn't stop laughing. Gaara was tickling her. He was just like a puppy. Hoshiko had her mouth open when Gaara licked her, Gaara suddenly stopped. Hoshiko was clearing her throat and cleaning some of the lick off her face when she finally noticed Gaara's stillness. She looked up at him.

"What is it Gaara?"

Gaara had slightly brushed his tongue over Hoshiko's open mouth as she was laughing and that sort of triggered something deep inside him. He gently moved his head closer to hers and kissed her, Hoshiko was shocked. She thought that he had a mind of a puppy, acting just like one thinking like one. She never thought that he was capable of doing this, Hoshiko noticed Gaara starting to move his middle area.

_Oh god what is he up to now? I knew I should have taken that bio class I could have least have a clue on what- hey the dog whisperer duh… oh wait there dogs, this is a…a… werewolf?_

Gaara started to lick her mouth. Hoshiko figured that maybe he just wanted to play again so when Hoshiko was about to say 'settle down' Gaara pushed his tongue inside of her mouth. He was making out with her.

_This kid is just full of surprises._

Suddenly there was another howl, but this one sounded more sinister like. Gaara's head suddenly shot up, he bared his teeth. Hoshiko looked on either side but saw nothing, he was protectively covering her when suddenly she heard rustling on one of the bushes ahead of them. She didn't know why but she was scared for her and for Gaara.

_Oh man this isn't good._

Something leaped out of the bushes, she couldn't see who it was for it was in the shadows. She felt unusually cold. When she looked up Gaara was gone, whoever it was saw this and started to laugh… sinisterly. Hoshiko rolled onto her stomach and started to get up-

_Where Gaara go? Oh man I don't think I could get out of this one, whatever it is seems to have more sense of things. Is it a he?_

As Hoshiko got to her feet the creature had stopped laughing, she noticed that it had the same outline as Gaara, a pair of ears, a tail but his eyes were different… they were red.

"Who are you?"

The creature didn't answer, not sure what to make of it Hoshiko started to back away. Once the creature saw this he immediately got on all fours growling at her and bearing its teeth at her. She noticed the huge claws it had making her move further away.

"**You will not get away from me!"**

Suddenly the creature launched itself onto her, she couldn't dodge in time and the creature came crashing down on her making all air from her lungs escape her and she passed out…

"Hoshiko… Hoshiko! Wake up!"

She could hear the voice distant.

_Where am I? Am I still dreaming?_

She felt herself being shaken as the voice grew louder. She suddenly opened her eyes to see Gaara over her with panic in his eyes.

"Oh good your awake, you had me worried!"

"What happened?" she said as she messaged her head as in pain

"I woke up and saw you struggle in your sleep… you looked scared. I had to wake you up."

"So was it a dream?"

"… I'm guessing yes… I saw you."

?

"In my dream… did I hurt you?"

"No… it wasn't you…"

"It was him wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"He looked like me but he had blond hair right?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened? I tried to stay in the dream but something woke me up… and that's when I notice you starting to struggle."

"He launched himself at me… telling me I wasn't going to escape."

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

"I know who he is and he is… evil."

"Who?"

"He's the king of the neighboring kingdom, Konoha, his name is… Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, he's about my age."

"Do you know him?"

"We are… friends, we have the same curse."

"You mean the demon inside you right?"

"Yes… you're lucky I haven't hurt you, yet."

Hoshiko sat up, Gaara was looking down. She gently grabbed his face.

"Gaara…. If you were to attack me wouldn't you have done it already?"

?

"I know that you are the safest person I could be with, even if you have a demon within you."

She kissed Gaara. Gaara was surprised of what she had said. He begged for entrance and she gladly allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. His hands started to wonder around her body causing her to moan. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Gaara it's me Temari, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good, breakfast is ready."

"We will be right there."

"Ok don't take too long."

"Fine."

After she left Gaara turned his attention to Hoshiko.

"Talk about mood killer huh?"

"No." said Gaara giving her one last kiss before he got up

Gaara put back his clothes on for he was still in boxers. Hoshiko got up and calmed down her hair. She fixed her tights and then for her bra when she felt two arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"I can't seem to get enough of you, everything you do just aches me to touch you."

"Careful now, you don't want to get addicted now do you?"

"I do."

Gaara kissed her neck as his hands started to caress her thighs.

"Your sister is waiting for us."

"Who cares?"

"Your brother is listening to us."

"I know… want to have a little fun?"

"You're so evil."

Kankuro was indeed trying to hear them from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Temari

"Shhhh I think there-"

"OOHHH GAARAA!"

Kankuro jumped a few feet in the hair landing right by the stairs. Temari smirked as she heard this.

"See what you get for eavesdropping."

"OHH GAARA THAT'S THE SPOT! AAHH RIGHT THERE!"

"YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?"

"AAH YES… DON'T STOP!" *smack*

*In Gaara's room.

"Why you hit me for?"

"I don't know you told me to make it seem realistic."

"By slapping me?"

"I'm sorry." Hoshiko said kissing him

*Pounding on the door…

"Gaara Temari's waiting!"

"Well SOMEONE is in a bad mood." said Hoshiko

"Ha ha ha come on lets go." said Gaara pulling her up

They headed downstairs. Kankuro was already sitting down with an angry look on his face.

"Morning." said Gaara

"Morning." answered Temari

"Hn." answered Kankuro

"Sleep well?" asked Temari

"Yeah, thanks." answered Hoshiko

"Well I'm glad, those villagers… when are they going to stop?" said Temari

"What villagers?" Gaara asked

"Yesterday at night, those villagers surprised us. They took us outside and started to burn the left side of the house… again. We were screaming for you and Hoshiko, thankfully Hoshiko appeared and sent them off with her wicked powers." said Kankuro

"WHAT?" Gaara said mad

"It's ok… I mean I didn't know what I was doing but I did get them to leave. Why are they so determined that you will turn bad?" said Hoshiko

Gaara calmed down but still looked angry.

"Because of the rest of them."

"Oh you mean Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"It's bad enough what they do. It just makes Gaara look bad too. I mean he even locks himself up in his room whenever there is a full moon just to make sure he doesn't do anything bad but those villagers won't listen." said Temari

"Yeah… and it now got worse." said Kankuro

"Why?" asked Gaara

"They think that Hoshiko here is your slut." said Kankuro

Hoshiko looked down but they could tell she was mad. Temari went to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"They called you what?" Gaaras voice was different

"Oh man I know that look." said Kankuro getting up

"What?" asked Hoshiko

"He's mad, we better get him up to his room to cool down." Kankuro said

Kankuro grabbed Gaara but he started to growl.

"I'll do it, I don't think he'll growl at me." said Hoshiko

Hoshiko gently grabbed him which Gaara did not growl and led him upstairs.

"Temari can you bring us our breakfast upstairs, maybe Gaara will get better once his stomach is full."

"Yeah." said Temari

Hoshiko got Gaara inside who was followed by Kankuro.

"Be careful… I don't know what he'll do."

"I don't think he'll hurt me but thanks for the warning."

Temari got upstairs with a tray and gave it to Hoshiko, she thanked her and told him that she would take care of him and finally closed the door.

"If you need anything just call us." said Temari

"No problem just…. If you hear anything don't come up."

Temari and Kankuro both nodded.

Hoshiko turned her attention towards Gaara who was sitting on the bed with his hands on his face. She got on her knees between his legs removing his hands from his face. She cupped his face in her hands making him look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I never liked those villagers. My whole life they have been harassing me and my brother and sister. I can't stand them harassing you."

"Gaara you have to promise me that you would not let those ignorant people get to you no matter what."

"It's just… I've been trying to protect them from the real harm and yet…. They still come after me."

"You don't have to prove anything to them. They would soon see how good you are."

"How?"

"By showing them that you have a heart."

"Doesn't matter they will still see me no more than a monster."

Gaara abruptly got up and headed towards the left side of the room, there was a sort of chair there with chains. She hadn't noticed it before because it was covered by a sheet but now that Gaara had uncovered it she noticed it. He sat down and started to cuff himself up.

"Gaara what are you doing?"

"Whenever I feel hatred brewing up inside me that I know I won't be able to control I tie myself up, these chains and cuffs wont unlock until I no longer feel hatred."

"Does this happen often?"

"Only when the villagers come… and in other circumstances."

"Gaara don't do this, you're not alone anymore, you have me-"

"That is why I have to do it… I was getting my anger under control but I'm not sure if I have complete control of it and with you around… I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what I'll do."

"Gaara I know that you will never hurt me."

"How can you be so sure? We've just been together for three days."

Hoshiko tried to persuade him to untie himself but Gaara told her that unless he didn't feel anger anymore he was not leaving that chair. Gaara soon started to ignore Hoshiko's pleas.

_Man I don't think this kid is kidding. He's actually going to stay there until he calms down. *sigh* oh well, I guess I should go check if the phone is working now… need to make sure my mommy is ok, and eat…_

Gaara had his head bowed down as if thinking hard, Hoshiko went to her pack and started rum edging through her pack. Her ipod still had life, which she was very thankful for. Her phone however,

_Still no signal… oh man._

Hoshiko put her phone away. She noticed that her clothes were all a mess which made her backpack very messy. She started to take everything out when she noticed a small red package with a black bow on it.

"What's this?"

In the package there was a small envelope, she opened it and retrieved the letter.

"Dear Hoshiko, I know it's rather early but you know me always thinking of you and how to make you uncomfortable. You know I just love messing with you, either way this is a little present from me. I know that you don't have time to shop or have a boyfriend period but I know that one day you will, so I did you the favor of picking something out when you finally get a boyfriend and start getting kinky. Again this is just me freaking you out but I know that you will need it and thank me for being such a nice friend , use it wisely hee hee hee.

Your best friend in the whole world,

Inoue

P.S. it's a bit ironic don't you think lol"

Hoshiko began to open it. The first thing she saw was the red and black material that was inside. She carefully got it and pulled it out of the box, first came out a shirt that was mainly just a bra. Then came out a short… SHORT skirt, along with some black stocking with crosses on the sides.

Hoshiko couldn't believe her friend Inoue actually got her that. She always did get her things she actually ended up needing though. For some reason she slowly turned her head towards the direction where Gaara was at who still had his head bowed down and got an evil look on her face.

_I know how to cure him of his anger hee hee hee._

Hoshiko quickly undressed and put on the skirt which was really short, the stockings reached above her knees and the red crosses looked actually cute. The shirt though was just a bra but still had short sleeves. It had a sort of little string to adjust the tightness to her chest. She decided to mess with Gaara so she made it a little bit more tight making her boobs almost pop out of the little shirt, she found that in the middle of the shirt was another cross and just when she thought she was ready she saw a black fabric on the floor. As she extended the little fabric she noticed that it was…

"A nurse's hat? So that's what she meant in it being ironic, it's a damn sexy nurses outfit!"

Hoshiko thought 'what the hell… why not?' She got her hair in half a ponytail and placed the hat upon her head, which also had a red cross on it. She turned towards Gaara who was still looking down.

"Ooooh Gaara."

"Hn?"

Thankfully Gaara was still looking down as he answered her, seeing his reaction she knew that he wasn't going to make eye contact with her anytime soon.

"Did I ever tell you what I'm studying?"

"… no."

"I'm studying to become a nurse… so I guess danger comes with my job."

"You already work at a hospital?"

"Yeah… so don't feel held back. I know what I am doing… and Gaara?"

"Yeah?" Gaara was now slowly looking up at her and suddenly froze

"I am very determined on helping you… no matter what."

She started to walk slowly towards him.

"Now tell me… what hurts?"

Gaara was now sitting straight up not losing his gaze from her, she was beautiful before but now… she looked so devilishly sexy Gaara actually tried to reach up for her but was held back by the chains.

"My my it seems someone is still a bit angry, now won't you please tell me what's hurting you. Is it your head?"

Hoshiko leaned over him and kissed his fore head.

"No." answered Gaara

"Oh? Is it your eyes?"

She kissed both his eyes.

"No."

"Your neck?"

*kiss*

"sss…No."

"Hmmm please be more specific, I can't help you if I don't know."

Gaara didn't answer her.

"You know what will help?"

Gaara slowly shook his head.

"Music."

Hoshiko's backpack for some reason had a speaker, so she just plugged in her ipod and put some club music on. She turned and looked at Gaara who had lust in his eyes. She started to sway her hips at the beat of the music, she got on her knees and started to crawl towards Gaara. He was quietly sitting down looking at her with much eagerness, itching for her to get closer to him. Hoshiko got up to his knees and kissed his kneecap.

"Does your knee hurt?"

"No"

"Hmmm what about your lap?"

*kiss*

"ssss no"

"Your…. Tummy?"

*kiss*

"No."

"Your chest?"

*kiss*

"No."

Hoshiko got up and continued dancing she placed her foot right between her legs as she continued to move her hips. Gaara tried to move his hands but they were securely tied to the chair's arm rest.

"Still a little angry aren't we? You know it won't help you or me if your still chained down… no sir."

She had now sat down on him gently grinding her butt against his very hard member.

"Is that something for me?"

Gaara growled.

"Mmm too bad you can't move."

"Oh just you wait and see."

"I'm counting on it cowboy."

She now switched her position, instead of giving him her back she swung her right leg over him and placed it on his left arm rest while her left leg was placed over his right arm rest. She was facing him now and she was now really grinding her core with his hard member, she moaned a little as she felt it stab her even more now that she had her legs wide open. Gaara threw his head back as she started to rock her hips on him.

"Ooooohh Gaara!"

He was still completely dressed so there was no penetration. Hoshiko gently grabbed his face and made him stare at her.

"Don't look away Gaara…"

"I'm losing it… please."

"You want me to stop?"

"No… I just… want to touch you."

She smiled. She was lifting herself up pressing her chest against him as she moved her legs. The chair had enough room for her to kneel in it, so now her chest was right in his face. The small shirt looked like it was about to make her boobs pop out any second when she breathed, he buried his face in her cleavage. He started to lick her and suck the top of her boobs making her arch her back pressing her chest up against him more, she sank bank down into his membrane and he took the opportunity to kiss her on the lips. It was the wettest sloppiest kiss ever but damn it was a good kiss, their tongues met and it was as if they were struggling for domination. She had wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He felt her chest rise up and down more as the kiss got deeper. Her finger had intertwined in his hair, he left her lips and went to her neck licking, sucking and biting her.

"Mmmm Gaara I want you."

"I want you too…."

Once she heard him say that she knew what she had to do to make him feel less… angry.

Her hand went to his pants and undid them. She slowly grasped his aching member and started to stroke it. Gaara threw his head back and let out a low hisssss.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Let go."

?

"There is no hate when we make love… there is no hate between us. _They_ (villagers) don't matter because we have each other… and that should be more than enough… for you and me."

"I… love you."

Hoshiko kissed him, she knew that he was letting go. He was in the brink of coming when she suddenly stopped. He felt her get off him. For some reason all his hatred was gone, he bowed his head.

Hoshiko was standing in front of him hoping of seeing those dreadful cuffs that Gaara had unlock themselves. She saw when Gaara bowed his head not moving just there sitting… slowly breathing as if recovering from a training session.

"Gaara?"

She saw him sort of move a little, his head slowly came up. She saw his eyes. They looked like he was planning something sneaky. She saw the grin that grew on his face. Suddenly she heard a click sound and the cuffs along with the chains came crashing down to the floor. She got a shiver going down her spine.

"Gaara?"

Gaara slowly stood up, she didn't feel threaten, more like things were about to get even more fun. A big smile started to grow on her face and she was trying hard not to burst out laughing, she knew that all that teasing she did earlier was about to smack her right on her butt.

"Ooooh Hoshiko?" he said teasingly

"Yeeesss Gaara?"

"Remember that thing I had for you?"

"Yeeahh..?"

"Well… I'm about to show you what it is."

"Is that so?"

Gaara's grin got bigger, she started to feel sort of anxious kind a like when you are playing hide-n -go seek and the person is after you, yup she felt just like that. She started to back away as soon as she saw Gaara start walking towards her. She hit the bed which told Gaara she was stuck. He sort of crouched down.

_Oh man he's not going to pounce on me is he?_

Soon enough he lunged himself at her, he wasn't going to hurt her just jump on her… attack her with nothing more than pure pleasure. But he didn't expect what happened next, at the last second she dodged him making him land on the bed by himself. She started laughing.

"Oh man this is going to be fun!"

He quickly got off the bed and went after her, now his room was pretty spacey so it gave her enough room to run around. She got to the corner that was on the left side of the bed, now Gaara knew she was really stuck. He again slowed down getting ready to pull her along with him to the bed when she jumped on the bed first and got to the other side of the bed, the only thing separating them was the bed.

"Playing hard to get are we?"

"You know it."

"Hn we'll see about that."

He suddenly disappeared. The only thing she saw was sand.

"Hey it doesn't count using your techniques!"

"Oh is it now"

She tensed up as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She quickly turned around facing him. He had the biggest smirk she had ever seen, she was about to push him so she could have a chance to get away when he grabbed her wrists and pushed her on the bed. He fell on top of her, her legs spread wide as he got in between them. His lips came crushing down on hers making her moan, his hips were now grinding against her. She arched her back as she felt his membrane eagerly rubbing up against her. He left her lips and went to her neck. She didn't know why but she looked outside the window and noticed the moon was half full, she recalled him mentioning how the villagers came around this time to make sure the demon was at bay.

_I wonder if the moon has to do anything with his demon… he certainly is more aggressive than before… aaahh_

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Gaara had bit her shoulder, it didn't hurt her though. He started to undo her bra, once he had that thing off his full attention was on her chest now. He sucked and licked her neck going down towards the valley of her breasts. He ran his tongue in between her breast. He continued to run his tongue under her right breast making a sort of swirl getting closer and closer to her nipple, once he got to his destination he took her nipple in his mouth eagerly. He sucked on her hard slightly pulling it. It was making her go crazy how he just toyed with her. He did the same thing on her other nipple, she didn't know why but she felt her body going limp from the immense pleasure she was getting. Now he was trailing kisses down her stomach, he got to her skirt and immediately removed it. The only thing she wore now was the stockings and her lacy red underwear. He removed his shirt and pants so now he too was only on his boxers.

She was regaining her senses when he picked her up and moved her to the middle of the bed but before he laid her down he switched positions, instead of her being on the bed she was now on top. She was laying on top of him, her arms were supporting her as she slightly lift herself up to gaze at him. He was looking at her with a sexy but teasing smile. He cupped her face with both his hands and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her passionately. His hands went to her hair as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hands went down her sides and rested on her waist, he laced a finger on the top of her lacy underwear tracing circles on her hip with his thumbs. She arched her back as she felt his finger gently tickling her, Gaara was liking the feeling of her chest pressed up against him.

He gently switched positions. He was now on top of her. He was on his knees but still in between her legs, he carefully grabbed her right leg and started to kiss it. He had gotten to the beginning of the stockings and slowly started to pull them off. Once they were off he again trailed kisses along her leg. He did the same with her left leg. After he was done he went back to her lips. He kissed her softly sucking on her lower lip every once in a while. Her arms were warped around his neck. She traced small circles with her thumb on his neck and shoulder. His hands were on each side of her face caressing her. He liked the feeling of being in each other arms… naked.


End file.
